


Do Angels Dream of Winged Sheep?

by Texeoghea



Category: DCU, The Sandman (Comics), The Sandman Presents: Lucifer, Vertigo Comics - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Illegal Activities, Loitering and Arson mostly, Lucifer gets bored, M/M, Oblivious Morpheus has no idea that Lucifer is attempting to woo him, i have no fucking idea what the comics are on here, theres a bit of smut in chapter 3 but u can skip that one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: It was the most outrageous request he’d ever heard, even more so than when Lucifer gave him a knife and asked him to remove his wings. There was no reason for him to accept, to allow himself to be drawn away from his realm and work. Yet, as Lucifer extended a hand, Morpheus accepted it.





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Will I literally ever finish anything I start writing? It's a mystery to me as well as you all. Here's another thing I'm starting let's hope I actually finish it this time

   “Dream,” A voice sang into the glittering halls of the castle, pulling the Sandman from his musings. “I’m bored.”

   “And what would you have me do about that, Lucifer?” Morpheus asked dryly, turning to face the intruder. Lucifer grinned a toothy smile and crossed his arms. “Can I not visit an old acquaintance?”

   “What do you want, Morningstar? I have no time for your games.” Lucifer sighed dramatically, placing his hand upon his breast and dropping the formalities. “I thought we were friends, Sandy. I thought we bonded when you sawed my wings off and I gave you the key to Hell.”

   “Did you seriously think that was bonding? Of all the things we’ve done together, that’s the thing that stands out to you as a possible marker of friendship?” Morpheus’ eyes narrowed, appalled. “Wh-” Lucifer sputtered. “You sawed. Off. My. Wings. Do you know how sensitive the muscles around those are? My back is still terribly sore. I wouldn’t just ask anyone to do that. Not even Mazikeen.” He stepped closer. “I considered you my friend when I asked that of you. Was I wrong?” His proximity began to make Morpheus uncomfortable, and he suddenly wished for his helmet. Heat radiated off of the fallen angel’s skin. “Not wrong, per se,” Morpheus muttered. “I suppose I simply… didn’t understand the implications.”

   “I’m bored,” Lucifer hummed again, very much in Morpheus’ personal space. Did he not understand personal space? “I want to go do… human things. To experience what it’s like. You are my friend. Will you go with me?” It was the most outrageous request he’d ever heard, even more so than when Lucifer gave him a knife and asked him to remove his wings. There was no reason for him to accept, to allow himself to be drawn away from his realm and work. Yet, as Lucifer extended a hand, Morpheus accepted it.

   “It has been a long time since we last spoke,” Lucifer smiles at him. New wings burst from his back, ripping through his shirt and turning it to tatters, before it simply dissipates, no longer needed. “Indeed.” Morpheus replies as the angel pulls him through realities. The fresh, clean, lively feathers gleam with light and hope, defying Lucifer’s emo schtick. He’s always been the brightest star in the sky. It makes sense that they were healthy now, since the old and broken tissues had been removed. Morpheus did not know if that had been Lucifer’s plan the whole time, nor did he care- the wings were of no real concern to him, at least not as concerning as whatever Lucifer had chosen to entertain himself with.

   Their feet touch easily down on the concrete of San Francisco. Morpheus regards the new, eccentric outfit Lucifer wore, and the equally bright outfit he had been put in, with silent distaste as Lucifer began to lead him down the busy streets, still holding his hand. “First things first,” He was saying, “You have to try this place’s hot dogs…” Though the form he often took was shorter than Morpheus, his stride was much quicker, and Morpheus found he was being more dragged than led. "You could have the courtesy to slow down," He growled, though if the angel heard, he did not care.  “...Then we can stop by LUX and you can see Maze’s fantastic new look- I fired her but for some reason she keeps coming back, no clue as to why, but oh well- and _then_ we can find some party to go to or some petty crime to do-”

“Petty crime? You dragged me away from the most important job in the universe to do petty crime with you because you’re bored?” Morpheus coughed. Lucifer snickered and froze on the sidewalk as the traffic shifted, tightening his grip to trip Morpheus at the sudden stop. Morpheus glared him in return, making him laugh again. “Not just because I’m bored,” He grinned. “We don’t _have_ to do petty crime if you don’t want to. I just thought it would be fun-”

   “No,” Morpheus interrupted. The walk light turned green, but neither of them moved. “Why not?” Lucifer asked simply as a sea of pedestrians moved around them. “I-” A pause, a sigh, a breath. “My work is too important for this, Lucifer. There is much at stake when I leave, and I will not put my dreams off just to get arrested with an angel that clings to anything that gives him attention. I am far too busy to _babysit_ you.” Lucifer looked genuinely hurt for a split second, then he looked furious. But as he opened his mouth to speak, he considered for a moment. “I believe you have been under the impression that I’m using you to simply alleviate _my_ boredom,” He sighed. “I was attempting to get you to have fun as well. You seem to always be quite drab and tired, and I’ve found a little arson almost always does the trick...” He tapped his foot. The walk light turned red. “If you’d like to do something else instead, I am open for suggestions. I want to- bond with you, I suppose. I had forgotten that you do not necessarily enjoy the things I do.”

   “That was a very tedious way to apologize,” Morpheus said dryly. Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “You may go, if you wish,” He challenged, and Morpheus suppressed a smirk. “I would like to see Mazikeen again. She was always the brains of your operations.” Lucifer huffed and turned away, but a smile played at his lips. The walk light turned green, and Lucifer took Morpheus’ hand once more, leading him down the busy streets. “Let’s paint the town red, Sandy,” He said. Morpheus sighed. “Absolutely not.”


	2. Bring Me A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You love me," Morpheus realized at last.  
> “Yes,” Lucifer’s voice was a whisper, painful, hopeful, desperate. “Yes, I do. And I’ve found that I’m scared."

   “Mazikeen! We have a guest!” Lucifer called as he pulled Morpheus through the doors of his club. It being a weekday and 2 in the afternoon, the club was seemingly empty except for Mazikeen sitting at the bar. She glanced up from her phone and grinned. “Hey, bossman!” She greeted. “Who’s- Oh! Dream!”

   “Hello, Mazikeen,” Morpheus greeted. The mask covering half of Mazikeen’s face was a new addition, but a welcomed one. “You look stunning.” Maze rolled her eyes. “Thanks. I haven’t seen you in a while! Do you want something to drink?” She stood and walked behind the counter, reaching for a bottle. “No, thank you,” Dream said politely. Lucifer leaned over the counter and grabbed a tumbler for himself. “You know which one I want, Maze,” he smiled pleasantly. “I sure do,” She laughed, pouring bourbon into his glass. He lifted it in a silent toast before downing it in seconds. Morpheus wondered whether he should be impressed or concerned. “Now,” Lucifer said once he placed the glass down and turned to him, “This is my home base. From here, we can go anywhere in the city. What do you want to do?”

   “What did you have in mind?” Morpheus replied easily. “Well, I am _so_ glad you asked. There’s a really neat movie theater a few blocks down that just opened- The Elmo or something?”

   “Alamo,” Maze supplied. “The _Alamo!_ ” Lucifer cried. “It’s reportedly got incredibly comfortable recliners and delicious food. Crowley recommended it to me. We could go there, if you feel like watching a movie. Or… hmm.” He thought for a moment. “I doubt you know how to skate…” Morpheus absolutely did not, and was glad that the possibility of embarrassing himself was taken off the table. Lucifer flicked his eyes to the side, chin resting in his hand. There was a scar on his face that Morpheus hadn’t noticed before, and he wondered how it happened. “I’m still offering up arson?”

   “No.”

   “Okay, it’s a no on the arson. Mazikeen, do you have any other tidbits that tourists think of when visiting this city?”

   “Do I look like Alexa to you?” Maze grouched. “Fair point,” Lucifer nodded. “Also, I don’t think tourists consider arson a fun thing to do on their trip,” She said with a sly grin. “That’s what you think,” was his easy reply. Their easy fluid friendship was also new, and accentuated by Dream’s stiffness. Lucifer thought for another moment, then leapt out of his chair with a triumphant “Aha!” and the Endless jumped from the sudden volume. “I know the perfect thing. Come, come with me.” He began walking quickly out of the room. “Lucifer,” Morpheus sighed and stood, “Please don’t drag me all over this city to try and make me have fun.”

   “I won’t, we’re going to the best part of the city, you’re gonna love it. Promise. It’s gonna be great.”

   “Somehow, I don’t believe you,” Morpheus hummed as he was dragged into a garage. In it sat numerous hotrods of bright colors and fancy, expensive models. Lucifer walked past them all until he reached a ruby red BMW convertible. “That’s fair! Get in.”

 

   “You’re very eager to please today, Morningstar,” Morpheus pointed out as he opened the door. “Perhaps.” Lucifer responded simply. “I’m not going to tell you where we’re going, you’ll see when we get there. Put your seatbelt on.” Morpheus obeyed, and the engine purred into life. “There shouldn’t be too much traffic right now, but it’s Los Angeles, so I give no promises, and I have no apologies if it takes forever to get there, because it will be very worth it.” Lucifer monologued as he pulled out of the garage and turned into a street.

   “But you won’t tell me where we’re going,” Morpheus repeated. “No.” They glanced at each other after a moment, and Morpheus smiled gently as Lucifer laughed. The sound was divine, and it took a moment for Dream to look away. “I had thought you weren’t going to accept my offer,” Lucifer admitted. “I’m very glad you did.” The sun glinted off his white-yellow-wheat hair in a way that reminded Dream of fields. “I… believe I am too,” He replied. Lucifer smiled.

 

   As it turned out, the destination Lucifer had in mind was the beach in Santa Monica. He led Morpheus to an unoccupied corner, far away from the humans at the edge, and well in view of the skyline. “The sun will go down in a few hours, and the sunset here is always very stunning,” Lucifer hummed. He snapped his fingers, and a picnic blanket appeared beneath them. Lucifer sat down immediately, patting next to him and looking up at Morpheus expectantly. “C’mon, Sandy,” he purred. Then he laughed. “Sandy! And we’re on a beach! That wasn’t on purpose, I promise.” Morpheus glowered at Lucifer and seriously considered leaving for a moment, then sighed and sat down. The waves rolled quietly on the surf as they sat in silence. “Why did you really bring me here, Lightbringer?” Morpheus asked after a minute. “You can call me Lucifer, it won’t kill you,” the other replied, still looking at the water. “I couldn’t think of anything else I knew you would enjoy.”

   “That’s not what I meant.” Lucifer blinked and glanced at him. “I didn’t mean ‘why did you bring me to this beach,’ I meant ‘why did you bring me here, to this city, with you.’” Lucifer was quiet for a second, then sighed and shook his head. “I’ve found myself… thinking of you often. And I thought, if I was with you, perhaps I could figure out why. But I have found no answers, only more questions.”

   “Questions of what sort?” Dream asked. “Questions like…” Lucifer averted his eyes. “Why can’t I seem to get you out of my head? Why do I keep thinking of your eyes? Why do I want to-” He cut himself off. “I think I know why,” He said quietly. “But I don’t know if I want to believe it or not.”

   “You love me,” Morpheus realized at last.

   “Yes,” Lucifer’s voice was a whisper, painful, hopeful, desperate. “Yes, I do. And I’ve found that I’m scared. For the first time in my life, I’m scared, Dream, and I have no idea what to do.” His eyes were fixed on the waves, as if the water held the answers he craved. The sky was darkening a bit, signalling the coming sunset. Morpheus looked at Lucifer’s shining golden hair, stunning blue eyes, the thin scar across his face, his tight posture, and when he found he wanted to hold the angel, to reassure him, he realized, “I love you too.” And Lucifer was right. It was terrifying. He hadn’t loved anyone in a very, very long time, and that love ended far from well, but the emotions he felt were undoubtedly the same. Lucifer turned to look at him, eyes wide. “You do?” He asked. Morpheus placed a hand on his cheek. “I think so.” He nodded. Lucifer, without a single second of hesitation, grabbed Morpheus’ hair and yanked him down into a kiss. Dream grunted in surprise, but melted easily into it, holding Lucifer close. For all the energy Lucifer gave, Dream responded with peaceful calm, and the golden sunset shone on them like heavenly rays of light, reflecting off the water and Lucifer’s sunflower hair.

 

   They pulled away after a moment, a bit breathless, as the sun slipped away. Lucifer had the biggest grin on his face, and Dream, despite himself, grinned too. “I’ve still got it,” Lucifer purred smugly. Morpheus shoved him into the sand, and his laughter rang like caroling bells over the empty beach and rolling waves.


	3. Divine Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have sex, as only they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaahhhhhh boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

   They barely made it back to Lucifer’s car. Between Dream’s wandering hands and Lucifer’s eager hums of approval, it was a wonder they ever got up from that little blanket. “Morpheus,” Lucifer breathed as he was pinned to the side of the little topless convertible, bending back over the door as his neck was coated in kisses. “We’ve gotta get back to Lux… Hold your lust for just a few minutes.” Morpheus didn’t seem at all interested in letting up, but when Lucifer gripped his shoulders and pushed firmly, he relented. “Fine…” He sighed. Lucifer smirked and gestured for him to get seated.

   The drive was still long. There was still traffic, and Morpheus was getting frustrated. Lucifer wasn’t helping, sliding his hand from Dream’s knee up his thigh and resting at the junction of his leg and hip, fingers tapping idly, far too close to Morpheus’ groin for it to be innocent. But the top of the car was still down, so Morpheus bit his lip and ignored it.

   By the time they returned to LUX, they were both too horny for reason. Lucifer left the car in the middle of the garage for a valet to move later and pulled Morpheus up through the crowds of dancers- the club was open now, of course- to the elevator. Maze waved from the bar counter, a knowing grin on her face. As soon as the doors closed and the elevator dinged, Morpheus pushed Lucifer against the wall and returned to his ministrations, causing him to giggle. “You’re certainly eager,” the angel purred, sliding his fingers into the other’s hair and gripping. “Haven’t gotten busy in a while, haven’t you?” He snickered when Dream growled softly into his neck. “Oh, you’re cute.”

   The elevator dinged once more, the doors sliding open to reveal Lucifer’s loft. “Come, dearest, if you’re going to ravish me, at least do it properly…” He backed out of the elevator, pulling Dream with him back into his room, falling back onto the bed. They wrestled for a bit until Lucifer pushed Morpheus firmly down onto the bed, pinning him by his shoulders and sitting on his hips. “You’ll have to work a bit harder for the privilege to top me, darling,” He purred, wings unfurling and spreading to create a grand sight as his shirt was ripped once more to pieces. Morpheus growled again and bucked hard, knocking Lucifer off balance enough to free his shoulders. Sitting up and gripping Lucifer by the hair, he hummed lowly. “You talk far too much.”

   “Why don’t you shut me up, then?” Lucifer shot back without hesitation, pulling Morpheus closer until they were a breath apart. A sly smirk slid over Dream’s lips. “Gladly.” Their lips met again, like angry waves, crashing and boiling over in a desperation for touch. Some way or another, they both shucked or willed away their clothing, until they were together on the bed, Lucifer’s knee tucked between Dream’s, grinding their hips together. Pulling away and panting, Morpheus had a thought. “You are sexless, are you not?”  
   “I am, by nature, yes,” Lucifer answered. “But if I want, I can be anything. We haven’t yet sorted who’s going to be fucking who, is all.”  
   “I, for my part, have only ever- well, as you say, ‘done the fucking’ in the past,” Morpheus blushed at the crude terminology. Lucifer thought it was incredibly cute. “Well, let’s not go outside your comfort zone for the first time. I have a solution to both our desires, but it will require your assistance.” This last sentence is purred out from Lucifer’s lips, quirked up in a sly grin, as he took Dream’s hand and guided it between his thighs. “What- err, what will I… need to do?” Morpheus asked quietly, flustered and blushing up a storm. “Just put your fingers here and rub,” Lucifer instructed. It felt kind of silly to massage his blank, ken-doll-like groin, but as Morpheus pressed, he felt the flesh begin to give, almost sucking his fingers in. Around them, a vagina of sorts formed, wet and warm, almost soft to the touch. Without being aroused, Dream would have found the process rather interesting to watch, but at that moment, he just wanted to see what it felt like around his dick.

   Speaking of, his poor, ignored, flushed cock was finally brought to attention when Lucifer pushed Dream’s shoulders firmly into the bed and moved to straddle him once more. “I’m going to ride you,” He announced simply, as if that was all it took. The sight of him over Morpheus had the man too aroused to comment for a moment. “But- don’t you need to, ahh,” He stuttered, trailing off as Lucifer palmed his cock. “I’ll be fine, my love,” He hummed, lining himself up and rubbing his wet folds against the head of Dream’s dick. “Let me make you feel good.”

   Morpheus wasn’t at all surprised by how loud Lucifer was. Of all the things about him that may have been mysteries, the fact that he was a vocal bottom was not one of them. “Fuck,” Lucifer whimpered loudly as he sat back and adjusted to Dream’s cock. Morpheus was almost worried he was hurt before he started rutting his hips. “C’mon, you said you wanted to fuck me, so _do_ it already,” He whined. “I can’t deny a plea as pretty as that,” Morpheus replied, pretending to be poised and put together, and slid his hands up Lucifer’s thighs to grip his hips. Lucifer made small little squeaks as Morpheus canted his hips up, but as he found a rhythm, a torrent of noises flowed out of the angel’s throat. His wings jerked and twitched, spreading out as a counter balance as Lucifer’s back arched. He gave a sort of startled “Ohh!” as Morpheus pressed up against a certain spot, and Morpheus grinned. If Lucifer was loud before, he was screaming now, as Morpheus redirected himself. “Fuck- fuck, harder, harder, harder,” Lucifer whimpered, filthy, pathetic and beautiful. “If I go any harder,” Morpheus panted, “I’ll break something.”  
   “Then _break_ me,” Lucifer whined, beginning to hump back onto Morpheus, matching his rhythm, “Or let _me_ do it.” The offer was incredibly tempting. He let go, just a little bit, of Lucifer’s hips, and the other took over, riding with gusto and moaning out his sinful pleasure. Distantly, Morpheus wondered if he was this loud with all his partners, or if this was a special show, but then Lucifer bit his lip, squealed like a virgin, and came, and Morpheus’ cognitive thought flickered like the lights of the city.

   The electrical power of Los Angeles shut down as Lucifer reached orgasm, his Being bursting out of him. Lights flickered and died, microwaves and ovens beeped rapidly, smoke detectors screamed, and the clubbers below all simultaneously came without touch- and as Morpheus was pulled over the edge with him, the people of the city found they weren’t awake to realize it. As had happened thousands of years before, those asleep at that moment dreamed of Lucifer’s face mid-orgasm, flushed and panting and gorgeous, shining brighter than Polaris in a clear night sky, stretched wings ablaze with holy light. Those of religious descent woke confused, terrified, and aroused, and those unfamiliar with the angel’s face pondered the dream’s meaning.

   “That was…” Morpheus trailed off, searching for a word to describe it. Lucifer, having collapsed on top of him in a satisfied heap like a cat with a belly full of warm cream- and indeed, full of something, though he banished it quickly afterwards- opened his eyes and gazed at him curiously. “...uniquely ours.” Morpheus decided. Lucifer smiled at him. “Indeed. And quite fulfilling. Let’s do it again.”  
   “Gladly.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream discovers that angel wings are not to be petted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short lil thing. these chapters probably won't be completely consecutive bc i dont have the processing power to write multi-chapter fics, sadly

“I must return to my realm, now, Lucifer,” Morpheus sighed. Lucifer’s whine was wholly unbecoming of him. “Really,” Dream insisted, making a half-hearted attempt to move Lucifer off of his chest. “I have duties to attend to, bright star.” Lucifer eventually sighed and pulled his wings into his back, rolling off of the other, pouting. “Fine. I’ll just bother you again later when you’re working.” 

“As usual,” Morpheus responded pleasantly, unable to help the small smile that crossed his face. Lucifer noticed it and grinned back. “Go on, then,” he waved his hand, and the bed remade itself around him. He sat up, stretching, his wings unfolding once more and taking up half of the room as they extended. Without consideration, Morpheus reached out and touched one. He thought nothing of it- he had touched Lucifer’s wings before, hell, he’d sawed them off with a serrated knife, and he wanted to feel how soft an angel’s wings really were. But as his fingertips pressed into the soft downy feathers along the bone, Lucifer practically leapt out of the bed with a strangled screech. Morpheus stiffened at the sudden movement and pulled his arm back to his chest, and both the men stared at each other, eyes wide. Lucifer’s wings snapped inward, pressed tightly against his spine. “What the hell was that?” He yelped, after a long moment. “I-I’m terribly sorry,” Dream stuttered, confused. “I- I didn’t mean to harm you- are you alright?” They both seemed to be totally lost as to what had happened. Lucifer shook his head, then closed his eyes for a moment with a quiet “Hm.”

Then, he gestured for Morpheus to come closer. Ever so slightly terrified for his wellbeing, Dream obeyed, sitting at the edge of the bed. “Angel wings are very sensitive,” Lucifer muttered. “When I fell, most of the nerves in my wings were burnt to the point that they could not function. The pain I would have felt if they were working properly when you removed them would have been far worse.” Dream hated the thought of it, as Lucifer had seemed plenty agonized at the time. “What’s your point, star of morning?” He asked. “My point is, the wings are a hands-off zone,” Lucifer sighed, exasperated. “No-touchy. Do not cross. My feathers are not for ruffling, or stroking, or whatever you were doing, alright?” Morpheus nodded guiltily. Lucifer softened ever so slightly, and leaned forward to give him a kiss. “I’ll warn you next time,” he said quietly. “I honestly forgot what it felt like to be…” he tilted his head. “Petted.” The word’s connotations and Lucifer's tone made Dream a little flustered. “So, your wings are… sensitive in a way similar to-”

“Not exactly,” Lucifer cut off. “No. They’re sensitive to changes in wind, temperature, even changes in the pitch of sounds around me. That just means that touch makes them go haywire.” Quieter, he grumbled, “I did _not_ miss grooming them. What a pain.” Morpheus ran a hand through Lucifer’s golden hair, not missing the way the angel practically purred at the soft touch. He had a sneaking suspicion that the sensitivity of Lucifer’s wings was partly due to his touch-starved nature, but he wouldn’t dare press the issue. If Lucifer were to let him touch his wings, it would be his decision- trying to force anything onto him was a complete and utter death wish.

“I shall take my leave now, my sunshine,” Dream said, kissing Lucifer again, simply because he could. “Mm,” Lucifer hummed, smiling easily. “Hurry back, moonlight.” Dream smiled back. “I will.”

 


End file.
